vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Selene
|-|Madoka Kaguya= |-|Cure Selene= |-|Twinkle Imagination= |-|Twinkle Style= Summary Madoka Kaguya is the main protagonist of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. She's the Student Council President of Mihoshi Middle School and is admired for her high intellect, polite personality, and multiple talents such playing a piano, flower arrangements, and archery. Paralleling Elena's popularity, she's regarded as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town". It turns out the reason for her vast accomplishments is due to her trying to meet her father's high expectations, who happens to be a government agent in extra-terrestrial investigation. After noticing Fuwa and Hikaru, she approached the latter to ask her some questions and to expose the former but was attacked by the Notraiders. She was able to transformed into Cure Selene to fight back and decided to hide her alter ego and the alien-related incidents from her father instead. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Twinkle Imagination | Low 2-C Name: Madoka Kaguya, Cure Selene Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Archer Mastery, Weapon Creation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Radiation and extreme cold (Can survive in space), Gravity Manipulation (The Star Twinkle Cures are unaffected by gravity of different planets) and Existence Erasure (They were able to survive Ophiuchus' erasure of the universe) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Flight, Creation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of taking on monsters much larger than herself), higher with Twinkle Imagination | Universe level+ (Fought Ophiuchus and was able to defeat her. Recreated the universe she erased) Speed: ' Massively FTL+' (Reacted and kept up with Aiwarn's ship and multiple ships of the Space Hunters, all which are capable of flying across interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of knocking down monster who tower over her) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universal+ Durability: Wall level (Capable of taking hits from large monsters and the Notraider generals) | Universe level+ (Tanked solid hits and bloodlusted attacks from Ophiuchus) Stamina: Very High (Is still able to continue fighting after sustaining a massive amount of damage) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Energy Projection | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Star Color Pendant, Star Color Pens Intelligence: Gifted (She was noted for her incredible intelligence and multiple talents such as tea ceremonies and archery. She was also the only Cure with enough wits to match the second strongest Nottraider, Galogre. 15 years later, she was able to take her father's job and is the leader of Japan's space rocket project.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Selene Arrow: Selene creates a celestial bow and fires a cosmic arrow from it. This arrow can split into multiple arrows to scatter in various directions and be fired into the air to create a rain of arrows. *'Capricorn Selene Arrow:' Using the Capricorn Pen, Selene creates a purple celestial bow with a goat's head and fires an arrow that can create an explosion shaped like a crescent moon. *'Sagittarius Selene Arrow:' Using the Sagittarius Pen, Selene creates a violet celestial bow and fires an distinctive-looking arrow. *'Aquarius Selene Arrow:' Using the Aquarius Pen, Selene constructs a water bow and fires arrows made of water. Key: Base | Twinkle Style Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters